Underneath It All
by ZeroPanda
Summary: Light ponders whether L wears boxers or briefs, but maybe he shouldn't have asked.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note. If I did, ..well lets just be glad I don't. x3**

**A/N: This is the result of late nights with Jenko-chan. Hope you find it satisfactory.**

* * *

Honest curiousity was what drove him to ask it, mixed with quite a bit of boredom for even thinking about it in the first place. Light wasn't quite sure why it even crossed his mind. L was a very interesting person, and he supposed it was because he for once, could not figure this out on his own.

Usually, Light could just look at someone and get it right. Not that this was something he thought about often or anything. No, that wasn't it at all. Yagami Light was just a very smart man, and if the occasion ever presented itself for whatever reason, he could make an educated guess. His guesses were never wrong. L though, he was an enigma. Nothing about him was normal, and Light couildn't figure him out.

Light stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him, L sitting not far away at his own. He studied the socially inept man through his peripheral vision, willing the answer to come to him. Obviously, it didn't help much. Unfortunately, he couldn't read minds. Though it _would _make his job as Kira a whole lot easier.

Seeming to sense Light's gaze, the ever-strange detective glanced over in his direction. He met the older man's onyx eyes boldly, seeing the unasked question behind them regardless of the fact that the older man's expression betrayed nothing, as usual.

After a moment of silence, he finally voiced this question; "Is there something wrong with Light-kun?" Light did not respond, he simply remained blank-faced as he continued to stare in to the eyes of his counterpart. L stared back, of course. This went of for many minutes until Light finally decided he'd had enough trying to guess. It was simply impossible to think of the sugar-loving man in anything except for the clothes he wore on the outside. It was bugging him to no end that he couldn't solve this puzzle.

And so, he did what any person would do when they come to this realization. He just.. asked.

"Ryuuzaki, through the seemingly endless hours of these days, I've found myself short on things to think about other than this case. It really is quite boring," he began smoothly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms comfortably. "I suppose what I'm getting at is that I've had this thought mulling around in my head all day, thanks to the lack of other things to think about, and I just can't seem to come up with my own answer, so I thought I might just ask you directly."

L made not a single move since Light began speaking. If Light didn't know better, which he did, he would think L had fallen asleep with his eyes open. He wouldn't find it too surprising if he had, but the look behind those dark orbs told Light otherwise. L was curious, quite curious. Light took this as his cue to go on.

"You see, every guy has his choice in under garments, and I was just curious as to what your's was," he paused, but L made no move to respond so he went on, "So, boxers or briefs?"

Light would be lying if he said he wasn't amused. Though his smirk was very faint, it was visible. It was also quite brief.

In the seconds between when the smirk appeared and then vanished, L had gone from curious, to an almost confused look, to his normal expressionless face. He stood up, keeping eye contact with the young brunette as he did so, and then promptly began unbuttoning his pants.

Light didn't even have time to register what L was doing before his usual slightly baggy blue jeans were around his ankles, and Light received his answer.

A furious blush appeared across the young man's face as he looked away to hide it, though he would never admit that it was ever there to begin with. He could just barely make out another slightly confused look from the awkward older man from the corner of his eye.

"You could have just said neither," Light mumbled, just barely loud enough for the other to hear. "And pull your pants up before someone comes in and sees you!"

"Why is Light-kun so embarrassed? It's not like you have never seen a-"

"Ryuuzaki!"

* * *

A/N: So, if you didn't get it (which I hope you did..), unlike my other oneshot, L goes commando in this one. Really, it isn't too hard for me to accept that, since to be honest it really is hard to imagine what L would wear 'underneath it all'.

Let me know what YOU think though. This was finished around 3:30 in the morning, so I apologize if it sounds absolutely dreadful, especially the ending. It was the only time I could actually keep my attention on my writing. I blame Jenko-chan.


End file.
